


Not Actually a Good Boy

by iwahara_deidara



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, ok look i like deidara being a trans dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwahara_deidara/pseuds/iwahara_deidara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd think Tobi wouldn't do this type of thing to someone he calls "senpai."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Actually a Good Boy

"Senpai…"

He better not be expecting a response.

"Senpai. Could you at least try to pretend you’re enjoying it? Just a little bit?"

Seriously? "…Why would I do that."

"I feel a little bad about doing this sometimes, so it would make me feel better."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe you should feel bad about it, yeah?"

"…"

"Because you should."

"Senpai, please."

"No."

A sigh. “Well, at least no matter how you feel about it, your body enjoys it enough. You’re always wet enough that I don’t have to worry about injuring you."

He was right: it was sickening just how easily he just slid in. That was always the worst part.


End file.
